German Patent Application No. DE 196 48 042 describes a vehicle having a key, this key being used to identify the authorized user. Data, such as customer address, vehicle license number, mileage, etc., is stored in this key. In a workshop, the key is inserted into a reading device, which is linked to a computer, on whose screen a user interface is carried out to read out the key data. However, the display is only possible when a password is manually entered.
This system is only suitable in combination with an external device for reading out relevant vehicle data.
An object of the present invention is to expand the functional scope of the portable key.
The device for exchanging data with a motor vehicle in accordance with the present invention includes a portable transponder, which is provided with a memory unit for storing at least one piece of authorization information. The transponder includes means for exchanging data with a vehicle management system via which means the authorization information can be influenced. The transponder includes data-exchange means for transmitting the authorization information to a control unit arranged in a vehicle. Within the framework of a keyless access authorization system or driving (operating) authorization system, a portable transponder is already present. Based on the portable transponder, the user verifies his/her access authorization or operating authorization. The present invention provides that the authorization information can be influenced by a vehicle management system. The vehicle management system allocates a vehicle that is still available and, therefore, to be assigned to a specific transponder, the user receiving access and operating authorization to the vehicle via the transponder. The vehicle management system can be used for car rental businesses, for example.
In one advantageous further refinement, it is provided that additional information is transmitted from the vehicle management system to the transponder to set user-dependent functions in the vehicle. For this purpose, a suitable database, which assigns personal settings, such as seat position, mirror position, etc., to each user, can be provided in the vehicle management system. Thus, the vehicle management system grants a specific user access authorization and/or operating authorization. The corresponding additional user-dependent information is transmitted together with this information to the transponder. Within the framework of the access authorization procedure and/or the operating authorization procedure between the vehicle and the transponder, this additional information stored in the transponder is transmitted to the control unit arranged in the vehicle. Using the additional information, the associated adjusting drives (seat, mirror), for example, are moved into the desired position.
In one advantageous embodiment, destination information is provided as additional information to be transmitted from the vehicle management system to the transponder. The user can input the desired destination in a user-friendly manner via the data acquisition of the vehicle management system. Together with the transmission of the operating authorization information and/or the access authorization information, the destination information also reaches the transponder. The transponder transmits the destination information to the control unit, which is arranged in the vehicle and which relays the destination information to a navigational system, which is linked via a bus system. Thus, the user can dispense with inputting the destination in the vehicle. This results in increased convenience for the user. This also contributes to an increase in safety, since the dangerous practice of inputting the destination during the trip can be dispensed with.
In one advantageous further refinement, it is provided that the vehicle management system relays certain resource information to the transponder. The term resource information denotes such information that results in the use of the vehicle being restricted. In this context, this can be a restriction of the power, of the top speed, of the allowed driving time and/or route, or of certain luxury functions (navigational system, car phone, etc.), for example. The control unit arranged in the vehicle also receives the resource information. The control unit relays this resource information to the corresponding function module in the motor vehicle. The resource information ensures a control within the framework of the received resources. If the usage-dependent resources (maximum allowable driving time or route) exceed a specifiable limiting value, appropriate measures, such as activating a display function and/or warning function or gradually stopping the operation of the motor vehicle, are introduced. Resource information can also include information controlling luxury functions. According to the level of equipment desired by the user, certain luxury functions are enabled or suppressed.
In one advantageous embodiment, the transponder receives, from the control unit arranged in the vehicle, a usage quantity, which is relayed to the vehicle management system. The current mileage, for example, could be used as the usage quantity. From this, the number of kilometers driven by a particular user could be calculated. Based on the mileage, the vehicle management system can automatically determine an inspection date of the corresponding vehicle, for example. As such, the information describing the vehicle is continually updated in the vehicle management system. The fuel tank contents could also be used as a usage quantity. In the vehicle management system, it can be immediately checked whether the user refilled the vehicle""s fuel tank, and what fuel consumption is to be assigned to the vehicle. This information is used for optimizing the fleet of vehicles or the targeted selection of a suitable vehicle.